Watching Only You
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: One lonely holiday in New York City, Elliot’s wife, Kathy, has the kids, and Elliot is alone. Olivia is there to brighten up his day, but they both get more than they bargained for. Elliot makes a promise to Olivia. Pairing: EO. RR. Thanks.
1. Chaper 1

Chapter 1  
  
Christmas Eve, 2003. New York City. SVU Precinct. 8:30 PM  
  
"Hey Elliot" Detective Olivia Benson called to her partner, Elliot Stabler.  
  
"Yeah, Liv?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight and for Christmas. I mean, here we are, at work, on Christmas Eve. Let's go do something."  
  
"Like what?" He asked, organizing a pile of folders and papers.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go for coffee. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing."  
  
Elliot sighed. "I guess. Okay, lets go."  
  
"Good."  
  
Elliot grabbed his jacket off the chair, as well as Olivia and he followed her out of the building and down the block to Starbucks.  
  
"How are the kids?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Maureen is a junior, Kathleen is a freshman and Elizabeth and Dickie, the twins, are in 7th grade. God, they're getting old. Anyway, this year Kathy gets them for Christmas." Elliot sighed.  
  
"So you're all alone?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, at the front of the line.  
  
"Uh, hot apple cider"  
  
"2 hot apple ciders."  
  
"The total is $2.90" The cashier, Ryan, said.  
  
Olivia paid.  
  
"Out of three, here's a 10 cents change. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thanks." Olivia said, dropping the dime in the tips jar.  
  
They walked around to the pickup counter.  
  
"Let me pay you back." Elliot started, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.  
  
"No, my treat." Olivia smiled.  
  
He pulled his hand out and grinned back. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Silence  
  
"2 hot apple ciders. Enjoy." the barrister (the person at the barista) interrupted pushing 2 drinks on the counter.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They pushed past a crowd of people to a table by the window. Snow started to fall lightly, blanketing the ground.  
  
"Its beautiful" Olivia said softly, sipping the drink.  
  
"Yeah, but I cant take my eyes off of you." Elliot responded, quietly.  
  
"Elliot, are you hitting on me?"  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"Thought so." She said, tsking.  
  
"Oh, look out, angry Olivia." He mocked.  
  
She leaned across the table and slugged his arm. He rubbed it.  
  
"Viscous." Elliot laughed.  
  
"Yes. Get over it."  
  
Olivia and Elliot sighed, simultaneously.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Uh, I'll sit at home, near the fireplace, and look at my tree, alone." She responded, emphasizing alone. "How bout you?" "The kids are gone, so I'll sit at home alone and watch another Christmas pass. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two people doing nothing, is doing something."  
  
Olivia gave him a curious look. Elliot laughed.  
  
"Why don't you come over and we'll spend the holiday together. What do you say?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be there. What time?"  
  
"How about 7?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
They both leaned back and sipped their drinks.  
  
Olivia and Elliot sat in Starbucks and talked, losing track of time.  
  
Olivia looked down at her watch.  
  
"Wow, its 9:15 already. I gotta get to sleep and get presents in the morning." Olivia mused.  
  
"Want me to give you a ride?"  
  
"It's okay. I can walk. I only live 2 blocks over. See you tomorrow night?" Olivia asked, standing up.  
  
"Okay. See you then."  
  
Elliot and Olivia stood up, hugged, then went outside. Elliot got into his Silver Ford Malibu and Olivia started walking.  
  
At her apartment, Olivia unlocked the door, turned the lights on, and came face-to-face with a big surprise.  
  
A/N: What do you think now? Review. I have something more exciting to come after this. This is the intro. Thanks for reading. =D 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*Previously: At her apartment, Olivia unlocked the door, turned the lights on, and came face-to-face with a big surprise. *  
  
"El? What are you doing here? I. My house." Olivia stammered taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook.  
  
"I couldn't bear to see spending Christmas Eve alone." Elliot replied.  
  
" We'll be together tomorrow."  
  
"I know. But." Elliot started, looking at Olivia's face, his heart dropping. "You don't want me here, do you?"  
  
"Its not that I don't want you here, but I.um, have a surprise for you. Yes. And you have it want to see it." Olivia said, as Elliot opened the door.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Elliot snapped. "You know what? Just forget tomorrow. I don't want to see you." He yelled slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Talk about overreacting. I really have a surprise that he has to wait and see." Olivia muttered. "At least I gotta go get one."  
  
She sighed, grabbed her coat, and opened the door to see Elliot leaning against the frame. "what took you so long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What took you so long to realize I knew, you were telling the truth. I was giving you space and I knew you would go out, like you are now and everything. I'm good, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Elliot looked up at the mistletoe hanging. "Merry Christmas." Elliot whispered, kissing her.  
  
"It's not Christmas yet. Wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Mmm. I cant wait." Elliot whispered, taking her hand and leading her back inside.  
  
"El, I really have to go shopping." Olivia insisted.  
  
"At 9:45 PM?"  
  
"The stores are open 24-7. I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
"Do I get something out of this?"  
  
"How about you, take it all off, get under the covers and when I get back, I'll slip into something comfy and get into bed with you." Olivia said seductively.  
  
"Okay. See you then." Elliot said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and went outside.  
  
Olivia headed over to Bloomingdale's, to find it was quite crowded. She walked into the intimate appeal section. Scanning the racks she found a little black negligee. She fingered the material and smiled, also grabbing bras and underwear.  
  
With a bag in hand she left the store and continued down the crowded streets of New York. Finally around 11 she returned home. She dropped the bag in the hall, taking the negligee out and going into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey." Elliot whispered, pulling the blankets up.  
  
"Hey yourself." She replied, pulling her shirt, khaki pants and bra off and slipping the negligee on, then climbing into bed. Olivia rolled away from Elliot.  
  
"Are you asleep?" Elliot asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Olivia rolled towards him again. "You know what really pisses me off?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You."  
  
Elliot sat up and stared at her.  
  
"I was kidding. Chill out." Olivia said laughing.  
  
"Fine. Go to sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tomorrow Is Christmas."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I want to get up early to open presents."  
  
"I didn't see any under the tree."  
  
"You will. Go to sleep and you will." Elliot said softly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head.  
  
After Elliot was sure Olivia was asleep he got out of bed, got dressed and headed outside.  
  
Hours later Olivia woke up, around 6 AM to find the bed empty. She stumbled around the bedroom. Someone grabbed from behind her. She jumped, grabbing him into a nelson but when she realized it was just Elliot, she relaxed.  
  
Elliot grabbed her hand.  
  
"What? What is it?" She mumbled.  
  
Elliot covered her eyes, opened the bedroom door and hit a light switch.  
  
The Christmas tree lit up and presents were stacked up around it. He uncovered her eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked softly.  
  
"Surprise" Elliot said, hugging her.  
  
"No. No. No!" She exclaimed running back into the bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
A/N: What do u think? Why do u think Olivia ran away from Elliot? Review. =D 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
*Previously: The Christmas tree lit up and presents were stacked up around it. He uncovered her eyes. "What?" She asked, softly. "Surprise" Elliot said, hugging her. "No. No. No!" She exclaimed running back into the bedroom and shutting the door.*  
  
Elliot followed her, opening the door without knocking to see Olivia laying face down on the bed crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elliot whispered.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Olivia.Talk to me."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.Because this is like when I was little. Okay? Happy now? My parents were killed on Christmas. So, now I cant celebrate it the same way."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Please. You will feel better after, I promise."  
  
Olivia sighed. "No. Maybe another time."  
  
"Okay. I'm going home then."  
  
"Who needs your sex anyway?" She yelled after him as he left.  
  
"I don't need yours anyway. No wonder you haven't been mairred!" Elliot yelled back, slamming the front door behind him.  
  
"FINE!" She yelled, but no one was there.  
  
Olivia buried her head into the pillows and sobbed. Hours later she got up, got dressed and grabbed her jacket and went to a bar down the block.  
  
"What do you want?" the bartender asked. "Heineken in a bottle." She replied.  
  
The bartender returned and popped the cork. "I cant help but notice that you seem upset."  
  
"Yeah, well, lets just say this is the worst Christmas I've had since I was a little girl." Olivia said sniffling. She sighed.  
  
The bartender brought her another beer without even asking.  
  
"Thanks." She said, softly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, how much do I owe you?" She asked, taking money out of her coat pocket.  
  
"On the house."  
  
"Thanks." She replied, putting the cash away.  
  
She finished and went home, still upset. But instead of going straight home she detoured past Elliot's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elliot sat in his dark house staring at the wall, miserable.  
  
"I acted like such an idiot." He said to himself, bitterly.  
  
"Yeah you did." A voice from the doorway snapped back.  
  
He whipped around to see, Olivia standing there.  
  
"What are YOU doing here? Don't tell me you came all the way over here, to see me."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What ARE you doing here?" Elliot asked, roughly.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I bet you are going to tell me." She muttered.  
  
"Do you know what your Christmas present was going to be?"  
  
"Like I CARE."  
  
"You should. I was about to ask you to marry me."  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered. "Oh my God."  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. I had to leave it like that so y'all come back to read the next chapter! So, sit back, relax, REVIEW, and chapter 4 will be out soon. =D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*Previously: Elliot sat in his dark house staring at the wall, miserable. "I acted like such an idiot." He said to himself, bitterly. "Yeah you did." A voice from the doorway snapped back. He whipped around to see, Olivia standing there. "What are YOU doing here? Don't tell me you came all the way over here, to see me." "I didn't." "Good." "What ARE you doing here?" Elliot asked, roughly. She shrugged. "You know what?" "I bet you are going to tell me." She muttered. "Do you know what your Christmas present was going to be?" "Like I CARE." "You should. I was about to ask you to marry me." "Oh my God." She whispered. "Oh my God." *  
  
"Yeah, well, you can forget it now." Elliot snapped.  
  
"You were going to ask me to marry you and now you are just going to take it back?"  
  
"Why would I still ask you? I mean, after everything that I did, and the way you acted, I don't know if I still want you to be my wife."  
  
"Elliot Stabler. I can not BELIEVE you! You don't tell a women you were going to ask them to marry you then DON'T. Its.." Olivia raged.  
  
"It's WHAT?" Elliot challenged.  
  
"Wrong. It's just.. wrong."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Olivia sighed sharply. "Yes. Did I stutter or talk to fast for you?"  
  
"Cute. Very cute." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmmm." She grumbled, smirking.  
  
They stood there in utter silence for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes.  
  
Elliot looked at Olivia, but when she saw him, they both looked away. "Fine. I crack. Alright? Happy now?" Olivia said, unhappily.  
  
He looked at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you know why I acted the way I did? The truth is I loved the surprise. All these years since the accident, I never did anything, until you came along."  
  
His tone became gentler. "Accident? What happened?" He asked softly.  
  
Olivia sniffled. "It was Christmas morning, I was 8 years old."  
  
"34 years ago." Elliot said softly.  
  
::Flashback:: Christmas morning, 1969  
  
"Olivia, sweetie?" her mother, Carol, asked her, that Christmas morning.  
  
"Yes?" 8 year old Olivia replied, sweetly, her short brown bob hair bouncing as she ran over to her mother, hugging her legs.  
  
"Your daddy and I have to go out to get your big Christmas present, okay?" She said, hugging her daughter. "We'll be back soon."  
  
"But mommy, its foggy and the roads are unsafe." Olivia cautioned, letting go of her mother and sitting across the room, by the tree.  
  
"Its okay, sweetie." Her father, John, told her.  
  
"But.." Olivia protested.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head off." John laughed.  
  
"Lock the doors and you know where the emergency numbers are." Carol said hurriedly, getting her jacket.  
  
"On the refrigerator."  
  
"We'll see you at most in 30 minutes." Carol told Olivia, coming over, kissing her head. Her father did the same.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
"I waited there for hours, before I knew they were dead." She said between tears.  
  
He hugged her close. She didn't move away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Hours later the police came and told me they got into an accident. A drunk driver rammed into their car.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Laughter filled the truck.  
  
"I cant wait to see Olivia's face when she sees the bike we got her. She has been eyeballing it for WEEKS." Her mother said.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
"From the left side a drunk driver slammed into the car killing both on impact." Olivia continued, trying to maintain herself. But it was no use. She started crying hard.  
  
Elliot immediately, pulled her close. "Shhhh." He soothed, hugging her tight. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Bring my parents back?"  
  
"No, I cant do that, sorry. But.." Elliot said, digging in his coat pocket. "I can ask you to be my wife."  
  
"For real?" She sniffled.  
  
"For real." Elliot got down on one knee and opened a small velvet box. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He asked, slipping a gold band with a diamond with aquamarine stones around it, her birthstone.  
  
"Yes. Yes!" She exclaimed, hugging him around the neck, and kissing him passionately.  
  
Outside the window 2 figures watched them.  
  
A/N: Guess who was out side? Get your minds out of the gutter, people, I'm not THAT demented.. hehe...=D. Review please. Chapter 5 will be out soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*Previously: Elliot immediately, pulled her close. "Shhhh." He soothed, hugging her tight. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" "Bring my parents back?" "No, I cant do that, sorry. But.." Elliot said, digging in his coat pocket. "I can ask you to be my wife." "For real?" She sniffled. "For real." Elliot got down on one knee and opened a small velvet box. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He asked, slipping a gold band with a diamond with aquamarine stones around it, her birthstone. "Yes. Yes!" She exclaimed, hugging him around the neck, and kissing him passionately. Outside the window 2 figures watched them. *  
  
"What do you think is happening?" One man asked the other shivering.  
  
"Shut up Fin." Munch hissed. "I want to try to hear something."  
  
"Okay, have a hernia, why don't you?"  
  
"I will, thanks. Now SHUT UP."  
  
Fin leaned against the wall while Munch pressed the side of his face against the glass trying to hear what was happening between Olivia and Elliot.  
  
*Now back to our lovers. =D *  
  
"Elliot, don't look now but doest that face look familiar?" Olivia laughed.  
  
He turned around and looked. "Yeah. Watch this."  
  
Elliot walked over to the window and pressed his face back. Munch jumped and fell backwards. Fin moved in front of the window, keeling over laughing, and waved.  
  
From the ground, Munch called out, "A little help here?"  
  
"Nah.Fine, hang on, Olivia is about to tell ME what's happening."  
  
Olivia put her index, middle and ring finger up. Fin looked, shaking his head in disbelief, so she opened the window so he could see the ring.  
  
"Olivia! Is that an engagement ring?" Fin asked.  
  
"Yeah." "And who's the lucky man?" Fin asked knowing who it was.  
  
Elliot walked up. "Me."  
  
"Go figure! You're at his apartment and you are engaged. Wow, well, congrats! I think Munch would say the same but he is on the ground." Fin said, looking down at his partner.  
  
"I bet he would" Olivia said, laughing.  
  
"Its not funny!" Munch yelled from the ground.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Get your ass down here and help me up, already, damn it."  
  
"I'll be right back." Fin said, walking down the steps, to help Munch up. Olivia and Elliot stuck their heads through the window and watched.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure, well, don't you want to go up there and congratulate them?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Munch and Fin walked up the stairs and were let in before they could even knock.  
  
"Hey, congrats. Its not very often you hear about partners especially in this precinct get married." Fin said.  
  
"Yeah, well what we have is special. Right El?" Olivia asked, poking him in the side with her elbow.  
  
He rubbed the spot, and muttered something under his breath. Finally a minute later he responded, "Yes, we do."  
  
Olivia half smiled, and half looked like 'what the hell happened?'  
  
(A/N: I use that phrase and if you don't get it right away, don't spend time rereading, it means she looked very confused and puzzled. If you did get it, I'm sure most did, great! Me shut up and you keep reading)  
  
Elliot leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Did you HAVE to jab your elbow into my ribs?"  
  
"I wasn't aiming for your ribs, actually" She whispered back, both oblivious Munch and Fin were still standing there.  
  
They continued to talk and laugh until finally Munch cut in with "Um? Olivia, Elliot? We're going to go, I mean, its obvious you need your alone time."  
  
Olivia stopped laughing for a moment. "No, stay, we'll celebrate."  
  
"Yeah, we'll celebrate." Elliot agreed, opening a cupboard and mini- fridge next to it and peered in. "I have red wine, white wine, champagne, cognac, bourbon." Elliot named off what he had.  
  
"How bout champagne?" Fin suggested.  
  
Munch agreed so Elliot took a bottle out and popped the cork. Olivia grabbed 4 glasses and poured half a glass each.  
  
"Here's to a happy marriage, and happiness to us all." Elliot toasted.  
  
"Cheers" Olivia, Munch and Fin said together.  
  
Clinking glasses, another person appeared.  
  
A/N: The party just keeps getting bigger doesn't it? As I said before, get your minds out of the gutter. I'm not that demented. (at least I don't think I am). =D. Who do you think it is now peering in? Review and find out. Look for chapter 6, coming soon. 


End file.
